


Just the Facts

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Jancy, Jancy Fic Week, dustin is annoying lmao, jonathan is sweet and people know it, kinda funny, this is giving jonathan some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: Jonathan is better than Steve, sorry Dustin. for Day One of Jancy Fanfic Week.





	Just the Facts

Jonathan parked his ford and shut off the engine, he pulled the keys from the ignition and exited the car. He was a little excited, tonight was movie night and he got to pick. So, to lessen the blow a little bit, he’d purchased four large pizzas. He knew everyone’s favorite toppings so that made it easy. He went around to the passenger side to get the stack of boxes out and made sure the VHS was in his jacket pocket. He kicked the door shut and made his way towards the Wheeler house. He was in a good mood, he’d just gotten paid, he would be able to watch his movie choice, the world wasn’t ending, and Nancy was his girlfriend.

He knocked on the front door and waited, when the door opened, it was Mr. Wheeler, he gave Jonathan a look, rolled his eyes and went back to his phone call as he walked away from the open door. Jonathan didn’t mind, he simply entered the house and closed the door behind him. He walked to the basement door and started down the steps.

“Whoa whoa!? Jonathan didn’t do that!?” Dustin said loudly.

Jonathan paused on the steps upon hearing his name spoken.

“Yes, he did,” Will said after a moment.

“But Jonathan is so... weak... how?” Dustin asked in disbelief.

“Jonathan isn’t weak,” Will piped in.

Jonathan was confused, what were they talking about?

“Dude, he beat up Harrington. There are facts.” Lucas said.

“But how? Steve is like the ultimate guy.” Dustin was still confused.

There were murmurs following this.

“Nancy was there she knows,” Will said suddenly everyone got quiet and Jonathan’s heart started to race.

“Uh... yes I was,” she said it sounding apprehensive.

“And?” Dustin asked

“He beat up Steve... and got arrested,” Nancy replied.

The kids all reacted, “that’s so cool!” and slight shock rippled through.

Jonathan grinned a little bit, despite how he felt about that fight.

“Fighting isn’t cool, guys,” Nancy said suddenly.

Jonathan felt a little bad.

“But yeah it was pretty cool,” Nancy added on.

The kids started to talk at once and Jonathan was ready to ascend to the bottom of the stairs.

“Hold up! There is no way Jonathan Byers is cooler than Steve Harrington!?” Dustin declared.

The room fell silent and Jonathan leaned a shoulder against the wall.

In the basement, the gang was gathered for movie night. They had gotten the big tv from upstairs into the basement repositioned the couch and some beanbag chairs. Dustin was on the floor with his back against the sofa. Lucas, Will, and Max were on the floor at the center of the room putting together a new LEGO set. El was on one end of the cough with one her books, Mike was on the other end watching the LEGO building. Nancy was in the recliner that had ended up down here after their mom redid the living room. She had claimed the chair quickly.

“Why?” Lucas asked confusion on his face.

“Well, for starters look at him.” Dustin said.

Everyone looked at Dustin confused.

“no, I mean he doesn’t dress cool, doesn’t have a cool car,” Dustin shrugged.

Nancy wasn’t going to get involved, but she opened her mouth her mouth to reply, but the kids beat her to it.

“he is so cool!” Lucas said, “dude, have you seen his music collection? He let me borrow his Prince albums,” Lucas said.

Max nodded, paused, “you like Prince? Anyway… Jonathan is totally cool,” she gave a casual shrug.

Dustin was shocked, “you all think he’s cooler than Steve?” he asked, stunned.

There was a chorus of “yes.” That followed.

“this is crazy, outside of music, which is debatable, how is he cooler than Steve?” Dustin demanded. “I mean Steve’s hair for one!” he pointed out.

Nancy shrugged, “that’s debatable.”

Dustin’s eyes got wide.

“Well, he’s always been nice to us, even when we’ve act like little shits,” Lucas said.

“He found some parts to fix my skateboard… I mean it’s not a big gesture, but it was cool of him,” Max smiled slightly at that.

“He’s always been there for us, I honestly don’t remember a time when Jonathan wasn’t there.” Mike thought about it for a moment. Everyone realized he was right.

El looked at everyone, “he’s calm, he’s quiet, I like that. He lets me sit quietly.” El whispered.

Nancy reached over and squeezed her arm gently, smiling at the girl.

Dustin rolled his eyes, “that’s just him being nice, I meant cool shit… come on.”

“I mean, he’s really brave,” Will finally chimed in after watching everyone, “he’s always been brave, no matter what. You can count on Jonathan to have your back… against anything and anyone,” his gaze dropped a bit, but he looked up and felt confident in that answer.

“I mean he got arrested, can’t be cooler than that.” Max said with a giggle.

“He helped shut down a government lab and took on monsters so many times,” Lucas added.

“Jonathan doesn’t care about what anyone thinks,” El added quickly.

“He pulled Nancy out of the Upside Down,” Will said.

Everyone looked at him and then at Nancy, she looked at Will and then at the curious eyes upon her, “we were looking for Barb and I found a portal, I was trapped inside, without Jonathan… well…”

“Shit.” was all Max could say after a long silence.

“Okay that’s actually really awesome, I’ll give you that.” Dustin admitted reluctantly.

“I mean come on man, Jonathan is sort of the definition of cool,” Lucas thought a moment, “yeah he can be a nerd at times but we’re all nerds…”

“I’ll admit that having Jonathan around isn’t that bad, he’s nice to Nancy, he’s good to El,” Mike shrugged.

“Yeah I haven’t known him that long, but he’s pretty cool, I like him.”

“Also, he’s got a girlfriend! That’s pretty cool!” Lucas said, everyone laughed slightly but agreed.

Dustin looked at everyone with narrowed eyes, “okay but he stole Nancy away from Steve,” he pointed out. “that’s not very cool, sort of broke some rules there.”

Everyone looked at Dustin and then at Nancy, not sure on how to reply to that.

Nancy looked at Dustin, she wasn’t about to snap at him, “is that what Steve told you?” she asked.

“No, but from the girl advice he’s given me I was able to put two and two together,” he looked defiant.

“Steve doesn’t have a girlfriend, ever stop to think his advice is wrong?” Mike asked.

Dustin scoffed, “Steve is amazing though, why would anyone leave that?”

Nancy didn’t want to go into the details of her private life with a group of 14-year old’s, but she had to set some things straight.

“I made my own choices when I left Steve, I was never the prize to be won… and Jonathan doesn’t treat me like I am one,” Nancy stated, “Steve isn’t a bad guy, but we’re not right for each other, and you need to talk to someone else and get some better advice,” Nancy said, “Jonathan is very sweet, wonderful, strong, brave and cool.”

The kids were silent, Nancy hadn’t sounded upset, but her tone implied that she was serious.

Dustin rolled his eyes, “yeah well, you hurt his feelings,” Dustin said.

Nancy’s eyes got wide, but Mike beat her to it, “well what about Nancy’s feelings? I’ve never seen her so happy… and not b-“ a pillow flew from the floor and smacked him the face, El narrowed her eyes at him as he recovered, stunned, “I was going to say bratty… but okay… anyway, he makes her happy,” Mike said.

Nancy was trying to stifle a laugh, she took a breath, “Dustin, you can like Steve and want him to be your friend, but Jonathan is really cool,” Nancy tried to explain.

Dustin huffed, “you’re only saying that because you let him-“ this time Dustin was cut off by the Millennium Falcon launching across the room, nearly hitting his head, but he ducked in time. “hey!”

El went back to her book.

“Maybe you guys should stop trying to say stuff about Nancy,” Max pointed out.

“So, all of you would pick Jonathan over Steve?” Dustin asked.

Everyone nodded and said yes.

“He’s badass, doesn’t give a shit about what anyone thinks.”

“He is the best older brother.”

“His music taste is awesome.”

“He’s heroic and cute.”

“He makes eggos from scratch… and he’s bitchin’”

Dustin shook his head, “this is crazy, I can’t believe you guys…” Dustin said, “Jonathan is just so…”

“I’m so what?” Jonathan asked as he walked down the steps and into the basement.

Dustin froze, everyone looked over at the subject of their conversation.

“I brought pizza!” Jonathan said as he set the four boxes on the coffee table.

Everyone jumped up and was excited as they surrounded him.

“He brings pizza, that’s pretty cool in my book,” Lucas said.

Jonathan smiled his crooked grin and watched everyone get pizza.

Dustin looked at you, “you can’t bribe me with pizza, still don’t like you,” Dustin said.

Jonathan looked at Dustin, “it’s cool, can’t please everyone,” he gave a little shrug and gently shoved Dustin’s shoulder before he started to walk towards where Nancy was still sitting.

Dustin watched him, he narrowed his eyes and then he sighed, “damn it, I can’t even hate him, he’s too nice.”

Nancy stood from the chair and Jonathan took his jacket off before he sat down and then Nancy deposited herself into his lap, he reclined the chair and bit, making Nancy giggle.

The kids settled down and Jonathan handed Will the VHS.

After he was settled back in his seat, the movie started to play, the screen was black and then everyone realized what movie it was, Alien started to play on tv. A couple of the boys groaned the rest seemed pleasantly surprised, Max and El high-fived and Nancy laughed slightly. She wasn’t a huge fan of the genre but even she had to admit this movie was good.

The room fell into silence as they ate their pizza, drank their soda and watched the movie.

Nancy turned away from the movie, the chair big enough for her to sort of be tucked into his side, “how much did you hear?” she asked softly.

Jonathan looked at her, “enough,” he whispered back before he pecked her lips gently and went back to watching the movie.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you like it! leave a little review! also shoutout to everyone writing!!


End file.
